


A Magical Moment

by mcjennjen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Day 2, Disneyland, Future Fic, M/M, Parents, Scerek Week, Scerek Week 2014, plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjennjen/pseuds/mcjennjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek comes up with an Idea for his daughter's birthday, he's looking forward to seeing her face, as well as Scott's, at the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [youdickbag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/pseuds/youdickbag) for making sure my writing was coherent and not so horrible.

Birthdays had always been an ordeal in the Hale household. Derek still remembered when he was 10 and got an electric car, which happened to be exactly like his big sister’s car she’d gotten for her 16th birthday earlier that year. Even though he had a dirt bike to ride around the preserve and Hale property with, he couldn’t be happier to have something almost like his big sister’s. That same year, Cora got a small cruiser just like his RC car and Laura’s actual vehicle. Derek didn't really think his remote control race car was that cool anymore, after seeing the three-year-old driving her replica around the house. He may have also just been a bit bitter after having his toes run over a few too many times.

For a long time, Derek didn’t like celebrating his birthday. Every year just reminded him of another year without his family, his pack. Then he met Scott, and the moments he would miss those who’d been killed in the fire weren’t as painful. He had a new pack, a new alpha, and someone he truly loved to dull the pain.

He had Cora again and they would call each other, remember small happy moments about past birthdays. He told her stories about when she was too little to remember the big parties, or even before she was born. She would fill him in on adventures in South America and how her new pack was doing. 

From time to time, she would talk about a boyfriend or girlfriend. Derek always talked about Beacon Hills and his pack. After some time, he just told her about Scott, about dates or conversations. After some more time, he talked about vacations, Scott’s graduation from college, proposals, and then flight plans for his baby sister so she could be part of the wedding party.

Birthdays became an event. Laura came home to a house akin to what Derek grew up in and Scott had lived in for so long after his grandmother had passed and given her home to Melissa. It wasn’t until after she was home for a month they finally had a welcoming party, and she’s passed around family and pack like the prized possession she was.

For Scott’s 30th birthday, they went to Colorado, bringing the pack with them to a cabin in the mountains. Scott drank too much one night with Stiles and Malia and spent the rest of the trip switching off with Derek to ski or take care of their toddler, until Lydia shooed him away to have a night alone with his husband while she took baby Laura for the night.

For Laura’s 4th birthday, Derek got a brilliant plan. It would have to stay top secret; not even Scott could know what was going on (it was a little bit for him, too). Derek spent nearly three hours in Target, buying a backpack, a few clothes, new pajamas, some of Laura’s favorite snacks, and some sparkly new shoes.

“Hey darlin’, do you wanna open a present early?” Derek asked that night, gathering dishes while watching his little girl’s blue eyes light up. Scott looked at Derek, a little confused, but Derek just smiled at him before pulling out the full backpack he’d put together that morning.

Laura bounced in her seat before leaping out of her chair and running to the living room. Derek chuckled and grabbed Scott’s hand. “You’re gonna have to see this too, babe,” he said softly, kissing Scott’s jaw before following the sounds of a somewhat impatient three-going-on-four-year-old.

Derek motioned for Scott to sit with Laura on the couch and pulled out his phone, starting the video camera. “Okay munchkin, go ahead and open it up,” he said, the smile plastered across his face.

The first things she pulled out were the DVDs she’d been commenting on when watching Disney Channel for a month now. “Daddy! Oh my goodness! I wanted these!” She looked up to him with a smile plastered across her face that rivaled her dad’s.

Scott picked up the movies and started reading the back, probably inspecting what they would be required to watch at least once a day for the next few weeks. “If these are like the last one, you have to stay home in the evenings more often,” Scott said to Derek, though there was a slight twinkle in his eye that told Derek that Scott didn’t mind watching any movie with their daughter.

Next was the pajama set she’d picked out with Minnie and Daisy having a tea party on the shirt, and pants with hearts and teacups. Laura squealed in delight before handing them to Scott.

Next were two t-shirts, both of which were also Disney-themed, followed by numerous handfuls of snacks, all of which were piled into Scott’s lap.

“Is that everything?” Derek asked, still filming the entire scene before him.

“Daddy, the only thing left in here is a bunch of papers!” Laura said, grabbing at the folds and pulling them out, though she seemed to want to look at her new clothes so more.

“You gotta look at them though,” he urged on, eyes shifting to Scott, who was unfolding the papers and holding them before their daughter so she could see at the same time.

“Yeah, it’s like when you get a birthday card, remember? You read the card first and then check for money,” Scott reminded her, kissing the back of her head before he finally got everything unfolded and saw what Derek had actually done.

“Do you know what these are, baby?” Scott asked, trying to compose his excitement, but Derek knew well enough Scott was damn near vibrating out of his skin with excitement.

Laura looked at the papers, still not fully processing what she’d gotten.

“We’re going to Disneyland!” Scott shouted, wrapping his hands around her middle and picking her up and spinning her around.

“Wait, really?” She squealed, eyes going wide, and as soon as Scott stopped spinning her and set her down in front of Derek, she broke down in tears and ran to Derek. “Daddy, we’re really going to Disneyland?”

Derek chuckled and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her close as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. “Yes darling, we’re leaving tomorrow morning. I talked to Mr. Deaton and told him how much it would mean to you if you could have your dad for an extra day this weekend.” It was then that Derek looked to Scott, whose face was just as awestruck as their daughter’s. “So you don’t get to sleep in, but it just means we’ll have a driver who’s used to being up at 6am,” Derek added to his husband.

Scott didn’t say a word, and instead kissed Derek before wrapping his arms around the both of them. It couldn't have been a better birthday celebration, the three of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://holycowomgitsjenn.tumblr.com)


End file.
